Comment trouver la bonne chaise?
by Darkie59
Summary: Suite de la fic le jeu de la chaise. Koyashige.


Et voilà comme promis l'os tiré de Le jeu de la chaise. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Keii se tenait encore la joue dix minutes après avoir reçu cette baffe prodigieuse. Au début tout se passait bien pourtant. Shige semblait apprécier ce baiser. L'échange avait été plus tendre que passionné. Ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés puis une demie seconde plus tard un choc violent lui avait remis les idées en place.

Cinq minutes après cet « incident » Keiichiro se trouvait hébété, les chaussures dans les mains et sa veste jetée sur ses épaules, dans la rue, devant la porte de l'immeuble de son collègue. Il avait été littéralement foutu dehors sans la moindre explication.

Il envoya un message à Shige et n'obtenant pas de réponse il se résigna à rentrer chez lui... seul. La route lui parut prodigieusement longue alors que seulement dix minutes séparaient les deux domiciles. Ils avaient toujours trouvé ça pratique par le passé. A tout moment ils pouvaient décider de se rejoindre et de passer des soirées en commun chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Cela était arrivé bien souvent... moins suite à sa mise en couple avec Tego mais quand même...

Les liens avec Kato dépassaient largement le cadre professionnel au bout de deux mois dans le même groupe. Ils s'étaient trouvé des affinités, des points communs très rapidement. Alors d'accord ils s'étaient embrassés mais était ce une raison suffisante pour agir ainsi ? Surtout après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il pénétra dans son appartement abattu, ressentant un mélange de colère, tristesse et trahison. Pourquoi est ce qu'on finissait toujours par le laisser tomber ? Est ce qu'il était méprisable, haïssable ? Il ne méritait que de souffrir alors que Tegoshi lui, semblait très heureux de son côté ? C'est lui qui l'avait abandonné et pourtant Yuya avait trouvé le bonheur sans soucis. Le monde est injuste.

Masuda ne méritait pas de sortir avec un homme comme SON ange blond ! Il était gros, moche, ridiculement mal habillé ! De toute façon ça ne durera pas entre eux !

Il passa toute la nuit à ruminer son malheur et sa rage et ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux ou à se calmer avant que la sonnerie stridente du réveil ne l'oblige à quitter ses draps. Il déboula donc à l'agence avec une humeur de chien, n'adressant la parole à personne et lançant des regards terrifiants à quiconque osait le saluer. Le Keiichiro des jours d'orage était présent et toutes les personnes le connaissant savaient qu'il valait mieux l'éviter dans ces cas là.

En le voyant arriver Shige pris la décision de rester aussi loin que possible de son collègue surtout après les événements de la veille. Il fit comme d'habitude mine de se concentrer dans la lecture d'un article très intéressant portant sur la taille de l'objectif idéal pour son nouvel appareil photo. En réalité il surveillait du coin de l'œil son ami. Celui-ci semblait déprimé et haineux au possible. Peut être que hier il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi.

La journée se révéla être longue et plus que maussade. Leader remballait sans ménagement toutes les personnes ayant le courage ou plutôt l'imbécillité de lui dire un mot ou même d'échanger un regard un peu insistant. Les News se séparèrent donc avec soulagement le soir venu.

Pendant une semaine Keii s'entêta dans sa position et il s'emmura dans le silence puis, sans prévenir, à la stupéfaction générale, il retourna à la normale sans explication. Il se montra même plus que charmant avec les juniors qu'il invita régulièrement au restaurant. Il passait son temps à rire et sa joie communicative rassura son entourage... sans doute trop rapidement.

En réalité après avoir longuement ruminé sa rancœur Koyama avait décidé d'agir. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était retrouver celui qui lui appartenait. Le monstre bouffeur de gyozas avait séduit son ange si pur. Il devait avoir trouvé un moyen pour pervertir ce petit être magique. Maintenant il devait le soustraire à ses griffes acérées... et vite.

Il tenta donc de se rapprocher à nouveau de Tegoshi en se montrant encore plus agréable et serviable à son égard. Il commença par lui apporter de quoi se désaltérer après les cours de danse et l'air de rien il lui tendait une serviette pour s'éponger le front avant même que le cadet n'en fasse la demande. Il fit pression sur le manager pour que celui-ci allège un peu l'emploi du temps surchargé de Yuya. La plus petite chose pouvant causer le moindre soucis au plus jeune disparût comme par magie.

Peut être que le duo Tegomass ne comprit pas immédiatement les intentions de leur leader mais il ne fallut qu'un jour à Shige pour saisir la situation. Il tenta vainement de dissuader son ami mais celui-ci feignit l'ignorance. Comment pouvait on imaginer un seul instant qu'il soit ce genre d'homme ?

Comme à son habitude Kato laissa aller considérant qu'il avait fait son travail en donnant son avis sur la question. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les autres de faire n'importe quoi.

Ce manège continua donc jusqu'au jour où il proposa à son ex-amant de lui frotter le dos sous la douche et qu'il reçut pour seule réponse le poing de Masuda en pleine figure. Message reçu cinq sur cinq... Échec total de la mission « Récupérons l'agneau dans la tanière du loup ». Comme quoi il fallait se méfier des ours en guimauve comme Takahisa.

Toutefois son jeu apporta au moins une chose : Tegoshi devant l'attitude chevaleresque de son chéri en tomba encore plus amoureux.

Keii tenta tant bien que mal de garder le sourire suite à cet événement mais en cumulant sa rupture, la baffe de son « meilleur ami » et ce crochet du droit en pleine figure, il avait largement dépassé ses limites. Plutôt que d'accepter la situation il s'enfonça dans une déprime profonde. Plus rien ne le faisait sourire. L'univers lui paraissait gris, sale, dénué du moindre intérêt.

Il commença à négliger son travail de leader puis même de membre de News. Il « oubliait » les rendez-vous avec les chorégraphes et il finit par ne même plus chercher d'excuse quand il ne se présentait pas à une séance photo.

Il espérait sincèrement que, à bout de nerf face à son attitude inadmissible, le vieux, de rage, l'expulse définitivement de la Johnny's. Peu lui importait de perdre sa passion, son travail et ses amis. Il voulait juste quitter ce milieu, oublier son passé et recommencer une autre vie. Les fans allaient sans doute le détester et News ne se relèverait pas de ce nouvel abandon mais peu importe.

Perdus face à la réaction de leur leader les membres du groupe ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Tegoshi ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour lui faire la morale et Masuda, après son altercation avec Keii, n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Shige décida donc de se retrousser les manches et devant la nouvelle absence de celui-ci il prit la décision de se rendre chez son ami.

Il sonna longtemps avant qu'on ne daigne lui ouvrir et si il réussit à entrer c'est uniquement parce que par réflexe il glissa son pieds dans l'ouverture de la porte quand celle-ci s'entrebâilla. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le bienvenu.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, les rideaux tirés refusant l'accès au doux soleil printanier. La télévision était éteinte, pas de musique non plus. On aurait pu croire que l'habitant des lieux venait d'être réveillé même si il était déjà quatorze heures.

Le propriétaire de cette caverne obscure se tenait debout, devant son canapé. Il était emmitouflé sous une couverture et ne prononçait pas le moindre mot.

- Keii... Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Tu fais parti de mon groupe ! Tu es mon ami ! Bien entendu que ça me regarde !

- Oublie moi et ça ira aussi.

- Je ne compte pas tirer un trait sur toi Koyama. C'est vrai que en ce moment tu fais n'importe quoi mais tu restes une personne indispensable ! Tu as tenté de séparer les Tegomass dans quel but ? Tu pensais vraiment que Masuda te laisserait faire sans bouger le petit doigt ? Il est gentil mais comme tout le monde a ses limites !

- Tegoshi est à moi ! C'est MON Tegoshi.

- Il n'appartient à personne ! Ce n'est pas un objet mais une personne gérant sa vie comme elle l'entend ! Surtout Yuya ! Il est parti et ne reviendra pas à tes côtés ! Ouvre les yeux et tourne la page maintenant. Tu as passé l'âge de tout foutre en l'air pour un mec que tu n'aimais pas vraiment.

- Bien sûr que je l'aimai !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu nous en parler à ton avis ? Tego était juste le mec mignon parfait pour t'amuser rien de plus rien de moins. Je suis persuadé que quand tu es amoureux tu as envie de le dire à tout le monde.

- Ne me juge pas Shige ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et tu te permets de la ramener !

- Tegoshi c'était seulement un moyen pour toi de te défouler ! « Soit beau et tais toi » ! C'est comme ça que tu le voyais.

Shige ne put esquiver le coup qui lui explosa le nez. Il sentit seulement la douleur qui remonta le long de son visage et qui le plia en deux sous le choc. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et il s'agenouilla pour éviter de chuter lamentablement sur le tapis.

Un Keiichiro en colère c'est véritablement un autre homme.

Réalisant brusquement ce qu'il venait de faire celui-ci se précipita sur son collègue pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis désolé ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça ! Pardon. Kato ça va ?

- Donne moi plutôt une serviette au lieu de pleurer ! Et non ça ne va pas ! Tu viens de me fracasser le nez baka !

- Attends je vais chercher de la glace ! Ne bouge pas surtout !

- Je ne vais pas me sauver ne t'inquiète pas.

- Attention ça va être froid.

- On peut dire que tu sais cogner... Massu t'a donné des cours depuis la dernière fois ? AIE fais gaffe !

- J'ai pas fait exprès !

- Manquerait plus que ça. Sérieux Koyama il faut que tu te reprennes maintenant. On a besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi ! News sans toi ce n'est plus News. Oublie le passé. Laisse Tego vivre sa vie avec Masuda et toi avance un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole en dehors du travail depuis la dernière fois ?

- … Écoute je ne suis pas fier pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Juste peur de la vitesse avec laquelle les choses se sont déroulées... Et tu m'as embrassé alors que Yuya occupait et occupe encore toutes tes pensées. PURE KEII FAIS GAFFE CA FAIT MAL !

- Excuse. Shige qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Prends une semaine de repos, réfléchis à ce que tu as fait et ce que tu vas faire dans le futur. Concentre toi sur les choses importantes et si vraiment tu ne vas pas bien téléphone moi.

- J'y arriverai...

- Bien entendu puisque je suis là.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler et à poser des glaçons sur le nez enflé du pauvre agressé.

Durant ces sept jours ils se revirent tous les après-midi. Au début la gêne toujours présente entre eux pesait les empêchant de retrouver cette relation fusionnelle qui les caractérisait. Mais le temps passant le duo Koyashige émergea à nouveau de manière timide puis de plus en plus franche.

A son retour il s'efforça d'avancer sans se retourner même si pendant quelque temps il refusa de s'approcher de Takahisa. Par contre son rapprochement avec Shige se fit de plus en plus visible et au bout d'un mois personne ne fut giflé quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Un nouveau départ... en prenant son temps c'est toujours plus raisonnable.


End file.
